


Will you be my Valentine?

by Yoyi



Series: Be my Valentine [1]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyi/pseuds/Yoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Camile asks Sharon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you be my Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes** : This is part of a new series I am planning. Some will happen on Earth, others on Destiny; some will be before Icarus, others during it, and others on Destiny. Enjoy.
> 
> Drabble, without beta.

“Will you be my Valentine?”

 

Sharon looked up from her book. Camile was looking at her, all dressed up, as if she was going out to a fine party. Sharon frowned. “Valentine's not until February,” she said, getting on her feet.

 

“I know.”

 

“Of next year.”

 

“I know.” Camile was smiling. “C'mon, go to our room and put on the clothes I chose.”

 

“What are you planning?”

 

Camile laughed. “Just a romantic dinner with my wife.”

 

“Why?” asked Sharon, in her way to their room already.

 

“And why not?”


End file.
